


Raven's Nest of Drabbles and Snippets

by Amoe_Raven



Category: Fairy Tail, Order CYOA
Genre: CYOA, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoe_Raven/pseuds/Amoe_Raven
Summary: A collected bunch of snippets and drabbles that I might turn into full stories at some point.





	1. Monster of Pride Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |Order CYOA|  
> Character Creation (1550 Build Points)
> 
> Name  
> [Mars Olympe]
> 
> Gender  
> [Female] (+1 to Health!)
> 
> Race  
> [Human] (+2 to Strength!)
> 
> Civilization  
> [Excilace] (+550 Build Points and 15 Companion Slots)
> 
> Element  
> [Lightning]
> 
> Combat Classification  
> [Melee]
> 
> Class  
> [Create-A-Class]
> 
> Name: Conquering King  
> Combat Classification: Melee  
> Class Information: Those who attack with the full force of their people.  
> Command Ability Slots: 6 (-175 Build Points)  
> Stats: 100 Base Health, 200 Stat Distribution Points (-300 Build Points)
> 
> Command Abilities (1625 BP)  
> 1\. Blueblood (-300 BP)  
> 2\. Null (-500 BP)  
> 3\. War Master (-200 BP)  
> 4\. World Taker (-200 BP)  
> 5\. Battle Domination (-150 BP)  
> 6\. Charge (-150 BP)
> 
> Stats (200 Distribution Points)  
> Health: 116 (-15 DP)  
> Strength: 17 (-15 DP)  
> Defense: 15 (-15 DP)  
> Magic: 15 (-15 DP)  
> Resistance: 15 (-15 DP)  
> Speed: 15 (-15 DP)  
> Agility: 15 (-15 DP)  
> Luck: 15 (-15 DP)  
> Skill: 15 (-15 DP)  
> Resolution: 65 (-65DP)
> 
> Items  
> [Mystic Key] (-50 Build Points)  
> [Map of the Lands] (-50 BP)  
> [Revival Feather X5] (-250BP)  
> [Ring of Fate] (-100BP)  
> [Companion Slots X9 (-180BP)
> 
> Companions (15 Companion Slots)  
> [Hiro Mastu] (-5CS)  
> [Gatssu] (-2CS)  
> [Almunkranz Vanquish] (-2CS)  
> [Anna La Trade*] (Freebie!)  
> [Gracia] (-5CS)  
> [Leche Harkin] (-6CS  
> [Hope] (-3CS)
> 
>  
> 
> Homeworld (Choose 1)  
> [Gateway Nexus; Fated's Calling]
> 
> Events  
> [Beach Days] (+50 Build Points)  
> [Beasts of Bardia] (+50BP)  
> [Call of the Wilds] (+50BP)  
> [Crashed Gunners] (+50BP)  
> [Creature of Mirrors] (+50BP)  
> [Cursed Library] (+50BP)  
> [Dead King Returns] (+50BP)  
> [Defeat Dungeon] (+50BP)  
> [Dragon of the Ancient City] (+50BP)  
> [Dungeon Meshi] (+50BP)  
> [Fafnir Rebellion] (+50BP)  
> [Fortune Reader Sabacha] (+50BP)  
> [Gem City] (+50BP)  
> [Iverian Glory] (+50BP)  
> [Katty Vanguard] (+50BP)  
> [Legend of the Color War] (+50BP)  
> [Lunar Invasion] (+50BP)  
> [Memories of the Rebellion] (+50BP)  
> [Morning After] (+50BP)  
> [Origin Dragon] (+50BP)  
> [Relaxation Resort] (+50BP)  
> [Secrets of the Mushroom Kingdom] (+50BP)  
> [Spirit Forest] (+50BP)  
> [Star Guided Lovers] (+50BP)  
> [Terri Monster Hunts] (+50BP)  
> [Treasure Abold] (+50BP)  
> [Tree of Blood] (+50BP)  
> [True Necromancers Return] (+50BP)  
> [Vistal of the Sand] (+50BP)  
> [Waardens Forest] (+50BP)  
> [Witch & Wine] (+50BP)  
> [Yggdrassils Return] (+50BP)  
> Build Point Total: (1600 Build Points!)
> 
> Tally  
> Remaining Build Points: 1095  
> Companion Slots: 0!  
> Distribution Points: 0!  
> [/spoiler]

In a small building within the compound belonging to the Olympe Tribe, arcs of crackling energy surround a form on a bed. The girl, for that is what the form on the bed is, grimaces, face twitching at some unseen nightmare. Or maybe the arcs of energy. Whichever. The energy began arcing faster and faster, beginning to concentrate over the girls chest. The energy began concentrating into an orb, which slowly grew to about the size of a melon. Then, with no further aplomb, the orb shot into the girl's chest.

The girl's eyes shot open, bright white light shining from them. Her mouth opened in a shocked gasp as she levitated off the bed, light emanating from it as well. She began moaning hoarsely as the light began shining brighter and brighter, till it was blinding. Finally, as the room seemed to fill with light, there came a thunderous _crack_.

When the light faded, there was no sign of the girl. The only clue that anything strange might have happened were the covers, laid in the corner of the room.

-1-

In a house on the outskirts of the Gateway Nexus, the body of a girl appears in the air over the bed. She hovers there for only a moment, then lands upon the bed. The shock of the impact apparently wakes her, for she sits up on the bed, chest heaving for air. She looked around, or tried to at least. Each eye rapidly looked around in different directions, until, seemingly dizzy, she tips over and falls onto the wooden floor.

The girl flops her arms against the floor, apparently trying to push against the ground. After a few tries, she manages to get it down and pushes herself to her knees, but stops before going any further. Her eyes now evidently working correctly, she stares at her hands with some shock. “A-ah?!” She babbles excitedly.

She raises her hands to get a better look, but unfortunately, her balance wasn't quite right. She falls over, her outstretched hands being the only thing to prevent her from falling flat on her face. She looks up, to see a mirror hanging over a dresser. She crawls over to it on her hands and knees. When she reaches it, she places her hands on top of the dresser.

Using it as leverage, she stands up on wobbling legs. She looks in the mirror, and sees herself. A young girl of 18, with a mane of orange hair and tan skin. She was tall, and rather beautiful, with a face like a cherubs, elegant but muscled arms, gained from a life working in the fields, and sculpted legs. She stared at the mirror for another second, before giving a grin.

What an odd grin it was, too. Full of teeth, tugging the corners of the mouth too far back. “W-eell-uh, t-hiss isss in-ter-esss-ting.” She said, mangling the words like she didn't know how to pronounce them, and placing odd emphasis on her s's. She removes her hands from the table, but, having apparently not got the hang of this “balance” thing down, falls over, slamming her face into the dresser. “I me-ant todothat.” She says from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies for my long absence. Got sorta distracted and stuff. But here I am, back again. Tell a friend. Or don't. Whatever floats your boat.
> 
> Anyway, this is one of those snippets based on those CYOA things. Sorta broke the rules for this one, but it was because Iit gave me interesting and fun ideas for the story.


	2. Fairy Tail Tale Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |Fairy Tail CYOA|  
> Age: 18  
> Gender: Male
> 
> Personal Customization (15 Points)  
> Exceptional Appearence (-1 Point)  
> Magical Power (-3 Points)
> 
> Items (11 Points)  
> Basic Equipment (Freebie!)  
> House [Hargeon] (-1 Point)
> 
> Companions (10 Points)  
> Julia (Freebie!)
> 
> Magic Customization (10 Points)  
> Caster Magic (-1 Point)
> 
> Purview (9 Points)  
> Abstract (-3 Points)  
> Enhancement (-1 Point)
> 
> Strengths (5 Points)  
> Power Source [Souls] (-1 Point)  
> Automatic (-1 Point)
> 
> Weaknesses  
> Corruption [Schizophrenia(?)] (+1 Point)  
> Physical Weakness [Motionsick] (+1 Point)
> 
> Canon Magic  
> Requip (-5 Points)
> 
> Setting  
> Canon (+Nothing!)

I looked over my build for this CYOA, trying to make sure I'd got the math correct. It'd been a difficult build to make, between that and the other options I'd wanted so badly. Still, I thought I'd finally settled on a version I was happy with. I'd actually had to compromise and delete some things to afford it all, but I'd made it work.

It was a CYOA about Fairy Tail. I'd just finished watching the first season on Netflix for the second time so it seemed like a good time to make a build for the CYOA I'd found.

Exceptional Appearance, I chose because I'm willing to admit my vanity and need to be the hottest guy in the room. I ain't looking like one of those two-bit characters that show up in only one scene who look plain as vanilla.

I chose Magical Power to give me a headstart when everything starts ramping up in power and the continent starts getting exploded by OP dragon wizards and god-absorbers.

God, when you really think about it, during the last half of the series, the powerlevels didn't so much as ramp up as take a ninety-degree turn and ram into the moon. Shit was crazy.

For items, I took Basic Equipment, because it was free, and the House. Basic Equipment gives me all sorts of shit, including some money. I should probably save some of it, but I could probably use it to buy a sword or two. Hell, even an extra sharp knife would probably do. The House is, well, a house. I am going to live in it.

I did choose it's location for a very special reason though. Hargeon is the town where Lucy and Natsu meet for the first time, and where the series begins. If I keep my eyes open and my ears out, I should be able to notice when canon starts. Assuming, that is, I don't butterfly things too much over the course of the next seven years.

I didn't buy anything related to a guild because I could barely afford most of the things I wanted, and because I want to start a guild with my own two hands, instead of having it handed to me. Moving on to Companions, I picked Julia. I am going to ruin this kid so bad it loops from being not funny to funny and back again. Literally anybody, besides _maybe_ a criminal would be a better role model.

Still, I'm going to try my best. ...Wonder what the chances of guiding her into a rivalry with Natsu are? Anyway, the Magic section. This is what gave me the most trouble and was such a point hog. I basically imagine it working like Majin Buu or Necalli-style absorption/assimilation.

Or, more relevant to Fairy Tail, Fukuro or that one demon from Tartaros. No, wait, the owl-headed fucker just straight up ate people alive while spouting crap about justice. Not like him at all.

I don't really know how the demon guy does his thing either, beyond it involving souls or something, so maybe it's like him? Fuck, getting off track here. I assimilate people, take their spells, powers, and so on.

The victims of this don't die though. Instead, they stick around as phantoms, of a sort. Unable to attack, incorporeal, only able to see and speak to me.

This later part I don't consider that powerful, at least as is, but is quite useful. Actually, when you think about it, absorption-style abilities aren't really that...good? Utilitarian? Many absorption powers/magics, like mine, require the user to beat down and weaken their intended target to do the do. That requires you to be strong enough to beat them down in the first place. Maybe it's more accurate to say that they're better in the late-game than in the early game?

Anyway, the schizophrenia weakness has to deal with the phantoms. If they're not given enough time to settle down/integrate/whatever, they could actually forcibly take over for a while. Now, going back to what I said earlier, my magic requires me to weaken people before I can absorb them. This is why I bought Requip.

Requip, for those that don't know, sorta functions similarly to the Gate of Babylon. It's a pocket dimension used by mages to store anything from clothes to weapons to armor. It's most prominent user in the series is Erza Scarlet, who seems to be the only person in canon that can swap out armor sets, aside from a girl from one OVA.

Like the Gate of Babylon, weapons can be summoned and fired at whoever earned the users anger. Not gonna lie, that's the other reason I took it. I just like the idea of spamming large pointy objects at people.

Best part is, as far as I know, the objects you can control don't even have to have been in the pocket dimension. In the anime, during the Tower of Heaven arc, child!Erza during a flashback just lifts up a whole bunch of shovels and pickaxes and swords and goes to town on some cultists.

That has implications. Finally, I chose Canon for my Setting. The series gets dangerous enough during the last couple arcs that I don't need to make it any more lethal. That just seems suicidal to me.

Satisfied with what I had chosen, I save the document. As I press the key, I feel a small shock, and fell back into the chair. I couldn't do anything. My vision faded to black, and I saw. No. More.

~1~

What felt like an instant later, I was staring up at a canary yellow ceiling, the sound of crowds and the sea drifting in through the open window. “You've got to be fucking kidding me.” I said out loud, already resigning myself to what my inevitable future seemed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another snippet about those CYOA things. This time, one about Fairy Tail! Please post any comments and/or criticism you might have!


End file.
